Revelation
|season = 3 |number = 13 |epnumber = 57 |prodcode = 313 |image = 313-Big one in the middle.png |airdate = February 28, 2014 |viewers = 5.32 million |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Matt Lasky as Woden Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = Hansel and Gretel Wild Hunt Samson and Delilah |previous = |next = }} "' is the thirteenth}} episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on February 28, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis Silhouetted on Monroe's curtains, Bart lunges at Nick as Monroe's screams for everyone to calm down can be heard from outside. Nick manages to land a blow before Monroe manages to restrain his furious parents. Although Nick apologises, Monroe's explanation doesn't go well and his parents storm out of the house after delivering some scathing words. Nick attempts to ask Monroe about the Wildesheer , but Monroe is too upset to think clearly. After being snapped at, Nick leaves. At the apothecary, Rosalee sinks to the floor and cries quietly. Juliette comforts a worried Nick at home. Nick confides in her about the case, slightly alarming Juliette. In the middle of the forest, WodenWildesheerconsumes a red-hot coal from his campfire, eyes glowing red, seemingly unharmed. In Vienna, Sebastien shows Stefania to Prince Viktor's room, where he is seen observing Adalind. A brief conversation reveals that Stefania has betrayed Adalind, and has been working for Viktor all along to obtain the royal child from Adalind. Sean realises this, when Sebastien informs him of the happenings in the castle. He orders Sebastien to get Adalind before the royals do, but is interrupted by Wu and Hank, who have obtained less-than-satisfactory footage of the Wildesheer murderer. He orders it sent to all agencies. Rosalee is woken by Monroe entering the apothecary. Rosalee is hesitant to get in the way of Monroe's family, but Monroe insists that if his parents won't accept them, he'd cut all ties from them if he had to. He also tells Rosalee about the meeting with Nick, and she cringes at the thought of what happened. A park ranger comes across Woden's camp fire, and finds the stolen vehicles. He makes the connection to the "dangerous criminal" that Portland PD had issued a warning for, but runs into Woden before backup can arrive. He attempts to shoot Woden, but is attacked from behind by another Wildesheer. Monroe and Rosalee wake up in the apothecary. Still angered by last night's happenings, Monroe arranges a meeting with his parents to say his goodbyes. Juliette shows Nick her reasearch on the scalping case, and they discuss it for a while, before Juliette realises that the killer is targetting police. Nick tries to laugh it off, but Juliette grows upset with worry. While comforting her, Nick receives a call about the park ranger's body. Monroe arrives at his parents' hotel room. Their debate soon grows heated, as Monroe and Bart both come dangerously close to woge. Alice attempts to intervene, but Monroe leaves, saddened and angry. Adalind is woken by a phonecall from Sean in the middle of the night. He informs her of Stefania's betrayal, and urges her to follow Meisner and Sebastien when they come for her. They do, but Sebastien, keeping a lookout downstairs, warns them that Verrat were heading up as well. Meisner instructs Adalind to tell them she wasn't alone, strips, and clambers into her bed with a gun. The two Verrat agents enter anyway, and demand answers from Meisner. Adalind tries to step in, but one of the men hit her in the stomach, leaving her gasping. A pen on the table begins wobbling. Meisner shoots one of the men, but the body falls on top of him, leaving him vulnerable. The pen shoots off the table, impaling the other Verrat's eye. Meisner thanks Adalind, but Adalind states that she's not sure it was her. Press Release THE SEARCH FOR A SCALP COLLECTING SERIAL KILLER CONTINUES AS MONROE’S BATTLE AT HOME INTENSIFIES -- SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO, ALEXIS DENISOF, CHRIS MULKEY AND DEE WALLACE GUEST STAR -- Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) fights an impossible battle to convince his parents (guest stars Dee Wallace and Chris Mulkey) to embrace the life choices he’s made. Meanwhile, Nick (David Giuntoli) turns to Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) to help him figure out the Wesen aspect of his cop-killing scalper investigation. On the Royal Baby front, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) learns new information that forces him to contact Adalind (Claire Coffee) in the interest of keeping her and the baby safe from Viktor (guest star Alexis Denisof). Russell Hornsby and Reggie Lee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Wildesheer *Hundjäger (possible) Images Promo images 313-promo.JPG 313-promo2.JPG 313-promo3.JPG 313-promo4.JPG 313-promo5.JPG 313-promo6.JPG 313-promo7.JPG 313-promo8.JPG 313-promo9.JPG 313-promo10.JPG 313-promo11.jpg 313-promo12.jpg 313-promo13.jpg 313-promo14.jpg 313-promo15.jpg 313-promo16.jpg 313-promo17.jpg Videos Select scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback) Continuity *The episode takes place directly after ends. Trivia *Alice and Bart's hotel room number is 313, the episode number.